


Slip Up

by DestineyTot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestineyTot/pseuds/DestineyTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan are at the point in their relationship where they're ready to try new things. Unfortunately for Al, Ivan's idea clashes with his trust and security issues and he finds himself feeling obligated to satisfy the Russian's desires rather than listening to his gut. A misunderstanding leads to a hellish result. However, Ivan is more than willing to make up for it. RusAme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Usagi323 though and most of the idea comes from her, so she deserves some credit as well. She also read over part of it and gave me some suggestions that really helped out. Thanks! The prompt was:
> 
> "Alfred having security and trust issues and feeling rather uneasy about something new Ivan wants to try. Things end up going wrong, Alfred uses the safeword, and they have a rather emotional moment. All of this is ended with some sweet and romantic sex to make up for the hellish misunderstanding they had."
> 
> Forgive me if my depiction of bondage is horrible. I'm not used to writing stuff of that genre. D:

They were far enough in their relationship to where experimenting with sex was something to be considered normal. Normal sex was great, but Ivan had been in the mood for something else, and Alfred would feel bad if he were to turn the Russian down.

After all, he trusted Ivan. He trusted the soft-spoken, man with all his sweet, caring, and beautiful smiles. His warm and gentle plum colored eyes always had a way of easing Alfred's anxiety whenever he wasn't sure about something.

Which is why he was now tied up with his arms above his head, a single rope descending from a hook in the ceiling while his lower half sat on the bed, waiting to be maneuvered. Ivan wanted to try something new. Alfred wouldn't deny him, despite the growing feeling of unease in his stomach. He wanted so badly to say no and explain why the idea made him uncomfortable. Alfred was a free spirit. He didn't like being tied up. He wanted to move and be equal to Ivan, not be submissive. But the platinum blonde looked so excited to try out his new idea. How could Alfred turn him down?

The feeling of anxiety only increased whenever Ivan began touching him. Alfred couldn't see. His vision was obscured by Ivan's scarf, which had been wrapped around his head and tied into a bow to make sure that it wouldn't slip off. He could feel the Russian's mouth all over his body, from the edge of his jaw, to the dip of his collarbone, and the mostly flat expanse of his stomach. Cool lips occasionally pressed to his, a wet tongue flicking out to lick his lips, a pair of snow white teeth biting down on them and making them throb with pain. Alfred let out a series of shaky breaths, feeling the platinum blonde's hands moving all along his body. His pants were already off, his cock mostly soft for the moment, though that was mostly due to the strong feeling of unease and anxiety Alfred was experiencing at the moment.

It wasn't until he felt Ivan's hand wrap around it and begin pumping that Alfred made a noise of approval. Ivan had currently been focusing his lips on Alfred's jawline, and the blonde could feel him smile against his skin as he elicited a series of soft gasps and moans from him. Alfred tried bucking up into Ivan's hand, only to feel the Russian squeeze his cock a little bit too hard, causing the blonde to hiss in pain. "I-Ivan…" He wanted to complain and ask why he did that. Ivan never denied Alfred pleasure, but he held his protests at bay. If this was what Ivan wanted…

So he stayed still and allowed Ivan to tease him, his hand going much too slow for Alfred's needs and his body was not nearly pressed enough against Alfred's own. Alfred struggled to keep himself from bucking up into Ivan's touches, trying to obey the silent rule the other had laid out for him. But it was hard, especially with the almost torturous waves of pleasure washing over him at the hand working his member. It was almost fully hard now, his cock becoming red with his pumping blood and twitching at the feel of Ivan's fingers sliding along it.

Alfred felt the bed shift a little. Ivan was moving, and his hand had slowed down a bit on his aching member. He heard something and it sounded like a lid being popped opened. From the familiar sound of it, Alfred could only guess it was a bottle of lube. It wasn't until he felt something cool and smooth begin to slide under his bottom that he made a small noise of recognition. Whatever was pushing at his entrance wasn't Ivan's fingers, because it was too cool and smooth, even for Ivan. But it wasn't a dildo either, but instead something small and round-shaped. One of Ivan's fingers slid along it inside of him, pushing it up into Alfred until it nudged right against his sweet spot. He gasped out at the feeling, raising his bottom a little. "A-Ahhh, there…" The motion put some more strain on Alfred's wrists, making them burn slightly with the pressure on them.

By his side, he could hear Ivan laugh softly, his finger sliding out of Alfred and leaving the small oval-shaped object in him. Alfred felt a small tug and realized that it was connected to a cord. He heard a small click and a series of vibrations started up, rubbing against his sweet spot and causing Alfred to moan out loudly. "O…Ohhhh, ohhh god…a-ahhhh…" Alfred's back arched a bit as his prostate was continuously stimulated. All the while, Ivan's hands remained still on his cock, refusing to move. He felt the small bit of pressure leave his hard member, but it only came back as he felt something slide down the length of it. Alfred opened his mouth, fumbling for words as he gasped out, "W-What are younhnnnn…doing?"

"Hush." Ivan chided, tightening the cock ring at the base of Alfred's cock. He heard the blonde whimper a little at the feeling and laughed quietly. "I don't want to hear you complain, so be quiet." Ivan's soft voice helped to deter the harsh effect of the words. Instead, he went back to thumbing the head of Alfred's cock, letting his fingers spread precum over the tip while the other's sweet spot was continually assaulted by the vibrator. With every little peak of pleasure, more precum would leak out of Alfred's cock, occasionally dripping down the top of Ivan's hand and onto the bed sheets. The Russian preoccupied himself with kissing up Alfred's chest, his tongue poking out to flick over Alfred's nipple. He sucked on the small nub, making it become hard in his mouth before biting down on it. Alfred jolted a little, the motion causing the vibrator to press harder against his prostate. He arched against his bonds, moaning loudly. Ivan released his nipple and gave it a gentle lick before moving his lips up.

Alfred was visibly trembling now with the continuous assault of vibrations to his sweet spot. His thighs trembled and squeezed themselves together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock, but to no avail. He wanted to cum so badly, to release and be done with it. It was killing him, not being able to move, speak out, or reciprocate any of the things Ivan was doing to him. His nipple hurt from the harsh bite and throbbed with pain. His cock felt full and hot, ready to explode from the sweet, torturous pleasure from his insides. "Ivan…Ivan please…I want to cum…"

Ivan licked Alfred's parted lips, feeling the other's hot breath against his own. "Mmm, no. Not yet. I want you to moan for me a little more." Skimming his lips to Alfred's almost feverish cheek, Ivan planted a soft kiss there before whispering out. "Besides, I haven't even begun to fuck you yet. Don't you want my cock inside you?"

Another sharp wave of pleasure made its way through Alfred's body, causing him to moan loudly and arch, his head lolling back a bit. The sound of Ivan's soft, beautiful voice whispering obscenities to him was driving him insane. Despite the nagging weight of the anxiety he still felt, Alfred couldn't keep himself from panting out. "Y-Yes~! I want you to fuck me hard! Oh god, please…" The blonde's chest was heaving now from his breathing, the pressure he felt on his cock almost unbearable. Alfred felt a small tug on the cord as the egg vibrator was pulled out of him. He let out a small whine as the stimulation to his prostate ceased, leaving him aching and yearning for more. With his body hanging a little slack against his bonds, Alfred waited silently and impatiently for Ivan to continue touching him. His cock was throbbing harshly, the cock ring still in place and holding him back from his orgasm. "I-I…"

Seeing how desperate the other was for release, but wanting to push him even further, Ivan stood up and freed the rope from the hook that was holding Alfred up. The blonde collapsed against the bed, his hands still bound together and his chest still slightly heaving from his constant edging. Ivan fingered the rope around Alfred's wrists, looming over the other. "I'm going to undo your binds, but in return you have to do something for me." Ivan started untying the ropes, seeing the angry red marks from them imprinted against Alfred's skin. He tossed the rope aside for now and helped Alfred to sit up. He chose to leave the blindfold on however, taking silent pleasure in knowing that Alfred didn't know what he was doing. Giving the young blonde's ear a little lick, Ivan whispered out once more. "I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers. Stretch yourself nice and good for me, and don't stop until you have all three fingers in. Can you do that, Alfredka~?"

Masturbate in front of Ivan? It didn't seem like such a bad trade-off. He could do that, they could have sex, and then it would be over with, right? Alfred nodded shakily, lying down on his side and drawing his knees up to his chest. Ivan handed him the bottle of lube and he fumbled with it to get it open, the makeshift blindfold making it hard to do so. Somehow, it bothered him knowing that he'd be touching himself and Ivan would be watching. He'd done it a couple times before, but not without being able to see Ivan's reactions. Alfred hadn't realized it, but seeing the other react to him fucking himself was what had spurred him on to do so. Now that he had no idea how Ivan was looking at him, it was oddly unnerving.

Squeezing enough lube onto his fingers, Alfred reached behind himself and pushed one in. It didn't meet much resistance, but made him gasp out slightly since he was already sensitive from the teasing before. Alfred worked it in and out of himself, trying to focus simply on the task at hand rather than letting himself become nervous with the silence in the room, not counting himself. He couldn't hear anything from Ivan; no encouraging dirty talk, not even the sound of him breathing. Beginning to feel a little put off by the lack of reaction, Alfred pushed in another finger, hissing at the feel of his hole stretching around the digits. Despite his and Ivan's romps, Alfred always remained tight and penetration at first was always slightly uncomfortable. Despite the uncomfortable stinging, he continued to fuck himself on his fingers, spreading the lube along his insides and stretching himself at the same time. He pushed in deep, hoping to nudge his prostate and gave a gasp of relief whenever the tips of his fingers pushed against it. "Nnhhgh, god…" Alfred hissed out, squeezing his eyes shut despite the blindfold already over them.

All the while, Ivan sat across from Alfred, watching as he pivoted his fingers in and out of him. The Russian felt his cock beginning to stir at the lewd sight of Alfred fucking himself and began palming it through his pants. He remained silent though, opting to focus purely on Alfred rather than himself for the moment being. The other looked so adorably cute, lying on his side whimpering and moaning with his ass facing Ivan, giving the platinum blonde a full view of everything that was going on. Two fingers were all the way in to the knuckle, poking and jabbing at that special bundle of nerves that made Alfred writhe and moan. Ivan eventually found himself unbuttoning the top of his pants and zipping them down. He brought out his slowly hardening cock and began to pump it in time with Alfred's fingers. He never closed his eyes though, watching as the blonde pleasured himself shamelessly in front of him. At least, Ivan thought he felt shameless about it. His breathing picked up as his hand worked his swelling cock faster, and he let out his first small moan, his voice light and soft as usual.

Alfred perked up at the noise, feeling a small bit of his unease dwindle away at Ivan's approval. He'd heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and was able to deduce that Ivan was also touching himself as well. Feeling a bit more brave now that he had an idea of Ivan's reaction, Alfred pushed in a third finger, whimpering a bit as it stretched him even more. It was tight, very tight with just three fingers, and they weren't even anything compared to Ivan's member. However, three was the maximum amount of fingers Alfred could fit into himself. Ivan always had a way of making his cock fit into him somehow without it hurting too much. Alfred wondered how he did it. Noticing that he was letting his thoughts wander and the pace of his fingers slow down, Alfred sped them back up, pivoting them in and out of him and rubbing the tips against his sweet spot as he went. He moaned, arching every time they touched that sensitive spot in him that made his cock twitch.

Ivan watched him with hungry eyes, imagining himself plunging his cock into Alfred and the way he'd arch and cry out in pleasure. He was still deciding on how to fuck the other, unsure of what position appealed to him most. Missionary was their most common one, so that was out of the mix. Riding was the second most common. Even though Ivan loved the sight of Alfred bouncing on his cock and staring down at him with lust filled blue eyes, he wanted something different. Maybe he'd flip the blonde over, use the spreader bar, and fuck him on his knees…

"That's enough." Ivan declared and patted Alfred's cheek affectionately. "Flip over on your stomach. I will be back shortly." Ivan scooted off the bed and disappeared to one of the other rooms in the house. He'd hid the item from Alfred, but had kept it around in case they could use it later on.

Alfred realized that his arms were unbound, and he could easily remove the cock ring and finish up himself. The idea was incredibly appealing to him. His cock was fiery red and wet with precum from his previous bouts of teasing. But Ivan…Alfred wasn't going to do it because he knew that's not what Ivan wanted. Instead, he squeezed his legs together and forced his hands to grip the sheets to keep them from jerking himself off. His body tingled all over, and any other time it might have been pleasant, but right now it wasn't. He wasn't sure what the other was going to do, but it obviously involved an item of some sort. That was another thing; Alfred couldn't see and he could easily remove the blindfold and look around the room, if not just to ease his feelings of anxiety any. But no, he wouldn't let himself do that either for Ivan's sake. Ivan wanted things this way and it wouldn't be right for Alfred to deny him his fun. The Russian went out of his way to put Alfred's needs before his own during sex, so it was only fair that Alfred did the same.

Now that the other was out of the room and Alfred was alone in silence, his unease and nervousness slowly began to build back up. With nothing to distract him from his thoughts, Alfred's comfort at the current situation began to dwindle. He didn't like this. He didn't like being tied up, blindfolded, and told what to do at every turn. He didn't like not being touched by Ivan during foreplay. He didn't like the way the ropes felt against his skin. He didn't like touching himself without Ivan helping him. It was all coming together to make him feel squeamish about the whole thing. He just hoped that it ended soon, and that afterwards, Ivan wouldn't request anything like this from him for a long, long while.

Soft footsteps padded against the plush carpet as Ivan made his way back into the room with the spreader bar. He was very pleased to see that Alfred was still in the same position he left him in and hadn't touched himself. He liked the show of obedience from Alfred, the way he was being so submissive and willing. "I'm back~ Ready to continue?" Walking over to the bed, Ivan slid his hand under Alfred and pushed up against his stomach, directing the blonde to get on all fours. He reached underneath Alfred and pulled his arms towards his ankles, making the other's top half slump against the bed while his bottom was up in the air. Ivan placed the spreader bar down and began locking the shackles over Alfred's wrists and ankles. He heard a shuddering breath from Alfred and smiled down at the other. "Don't be so impatient, pet~ I'm going to give you what you want soon~" Ivan began shedding his clothes, first starting with his sweater and then his pants. He slipped a finger into Alfred's raised bottom and felt to see if the other was slick enough, deciding that he was. Positioning himself so that his knees were resting in a spot where they wouldn't dig into Alfred's legs, Ivan grabbed the blonde's tanned hips and pushed the head of his cock against Alfred's hole.

In all honesty, the shuddering breath Alfred had released had been one of fear, not excitement. But he wouldn't tell Ivan that for the sake of the other's enjoyment. The spreader bar was worse than the bonds and left him completely immobile and in an uncomfortable position. Alfred couldn't see and was completely immobilized, and the feeling was beginning to turn slightly claustrophobic for him. His breathing picked up as he felt Ivan pressing his cock against his entrance and felt the head slipping inside. Alfred hissed at the sensation of being stretched so much to accommodate Ivan's large member. Despite what everyone thought of him, he wasn't this promiscuous slut that ran around demanding sex at every turn. Up until Ivan, he'd only ever had sex a couple times, and that was spread out over long periods of time. Ivan was definitely a notch above the rest and Alfred still had trouble understanding how his body could take someone so big. The head of Ivan's cock was finally in and Alfred could slowly feel the other impaling him with his length, pushing deep inside him and making him shiver at the feeling. Usually those shivers depicted excitement or want, but not this time. No, Alfred was genuinely frightened at the situation he was in.

"Mmm, so nice. You feel so good." Ivan purred sweetly. Alfred was positively hot and tight around him and he could feel the other's walls twitching around his member. "Why don't you beg me for it, pet~" Ivan spoke gently, squeezing one of Alfred's cheeks roughly. He heard another small whimper spill from the other and smiled at the noise.

Alfred honestly didn't want to beg. The only time he ever begged was whenever they were in the middle of some passionate love-making and he desperately wanted Ivan to make him cum. However, this wasn't love-making and Alfred didn't like it. He wasn't in the mood to beg, nor did his ego appreciate the notion of it at the moment. However, he once again wasn't going to let himself ruin Ivan's fun. "P-Please…please fuck me. Fuck me hard. I'm begging you." It sounded convincingly desperate, though most of the desperation came from Alfred's wish for the action to be finished.

"Since you begged so nicely for it…" Ivan drew out of Alfred before thrusting back in all the way. He felt the other lurch against the movement and give a sharp whimper. Repeating the action, he quickly began thrusting into Alfred, not even giving the other much time to adjust. Ivan never usually went this fast during sex. He always built up a pace and took things slow. But with the provocative show Alfred had put on earlier and the begging from said blonde, Ivan found himself impatient and more than willing to sate the other's need for a hard and fast fuck.

Alfred cried out as he was penetrated hard and fast. It stung, it stung really fucking bad. He was used to Ivan going slow and allowing him time to adjust to his girth. But this was just…no. Alfred wasn't enjoying it at all. Ivan was pounding into him hard and fast and brutal, moaning with his own carnal pleasure while Alfred was whimpering, groaning, and hissing in pain. Could the other even tell? Did he mistake Alfred's noises for pleasure instead? That's the only thing Alfred could think of. He knew Ivan would never hurt him so badly. His wrists hurt from the strain of the shackles, his back was also beginning to ache, and a sharp, burning pain was shooting up his spine at the painful movements of Ivan's cock. Alfred let out a choked sound, biting down on his lip to keep himself from making any noise that would sound painful. No, he was too far in and Ivan was enjoying himself too much. He just had to get through this small bit, maybe fake his orgasm…he'd let out at a lot earlier, so maybe he could just say he had a dry orgasm.

On Ivan's end was nothing but pure, unfiltered pleasure. The rough and fast pace was really doing it for him and Alfred's choked moans and whimpers were helping to get him of even more. He slapped the blonde's ass, feeling the tanned skin heat up under his hand. "You like this, don't you? You like being fucked hard like an animal?"

No. No, no, no, no, no, NO. It's all Alfred wanted to shout out. He hated it. He despised it. It hurt. He wanted to cry, that's how bad it was starting to hurt. Even with the occasional brush to his sweet spot, it still hurt. His cock was completely soft now, and Ivan couldn't even see that because of his position. He choked out, despite his contradicting feelings and thoughts. "Y-Yes...I l-love it…" He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to make their way out. His breathing was quickening with each thrust, his mind becoming more and more cluttered as Ivan went on.

"Of course you do, pet. If only you could see yourself right now…" Ivan slowed his thrusts in favor of sharper ones instead. With each one, Alfred cried out and lurched forward a bit, his voice sounding almost broken from the intensity of them. The other must have been enjoying it immensely, because Ivan had never heard him make noises like that before. Spurred on by his little deduction, Ivan built his pace back up and began thrusting sporadically into Alfred. "How bad do you want to cum, hmm?"

Alfred was on the edge of hyperventilating. The small sparks of pleasure from his prostate wasn't even enough to override the general discomfort and pain. Ivan was being too rough, he was going to fast…Alfred wasn't even aroused anymore. He couldn't derive pleasure from this. The spreader bar's confinement was messing with Alfred's claustrophobia, his joints were aching from the position he was in, and he wasn't sure how much he could stomach anymore. With his breathing beginning to spiral out of control and tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, Alfred tried to whimper out. "I…I…I…" The panic and overall anxiety from the entire situation finally swept over Alfred in one giant wave, and he finally gave out. "Vanya! Vanya, please…" He sobbed openly, letting the tears spill down his cheeks as he used their safeword. "I…I can't…I'm sorry…I'm sorry...!"

Ivan stopped cold at his nickname – a name Alfred would only use during sex if there was something wrong. He quickly pulled out of Alfred and began undoing the shackles, freeing Alfred's aching wrists and ankles. He pulled off his scarf which had been tied around the upper part of Alfred's head. Alfred collapsed against the bed, curling up into a ball, and continued crying into the comforter. Ivan lay down beside him and pulled him in close, ignoring the angry throb of his cock in favor of tending to Alfred instead. "Alfred…Fredka, what happened? Why are you crying?" Ivan honestly had no idea what went wrong. Up until now, he'd be convinced that Alfred had been enjoying it. It unnerved him to see the other crying so openly. Alfred hardly ever cried, even in front of him. "What did I do wrong?"

Alfred felt the blood rush back to his hands. A wave of relief washed over his back as he was freed from the uncomfortable position. At Ivan's questions, he sobbed pitifully into the pillow. "I hated it…I hated it so much. I didn't want to do any of it…I'm sorry, Vanya, I tried!" Alfred felt like such a complete failure at the moment. Ivan was so willing to please him, but the one time it was Alfred's turn to please Ivan, he couldn't even go through with it. "I-I'm a horrible b-boyfriend…"

At Alfred's words, Ivan felt his heart ice over. His lips parted in an expression of pure shock as he absorbed this information. Alfred had hated it. He'd felt forced to go through with it, and in turn Ivan ended up hurting him. Closing his eyes and shaking his head at his own obviousness and actions, Ivan pulled Alfred against him and began carding his fingers through the blonde's golden hair. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Fredka. I had no idea. You should have said something. Why didn't you say anything…?"

"B-Because…" Alfred choked out, sniffling a bit. His voice was muffled by Ivan's chest. "You were enjoying yourself, and I didn't want to ruin it for you." Wrapping his arms around Ivan's midsection, Alfred hugged him tightly as he whispered out. "I'm so selfish…you do everything for me during sex, and I couldn't even do this for you…I'm horrible." A fresh batch of tears sprung into Alfred's eyes. He squeezed them shut, a few tears dripping down onto Ivan's chest.

Heart squeezing painfully, Ivan pet and stroked the still crying American cuddled up to him. All those whimpers, all those gasps…they were nothing but pain perceived as pleasure on Ivan's part. He should have been more perceptive. He should have paid more attention to Alfred's reactions. "No, no…please don't say that. You're wonderful, Alfred. I love pleasing you, and it pleases me just to see you feeling so good during sex. If anyone should feel horrible right now, it should be me. I hurt you, and I can never take that back." Ivan pursed his lips, mentally beating himself up for his actions. "I'm so sorry. I promise we'll never do anything like this again. I never meant to hurt you, Fredka. I can't stand the thought of you in pain." Ivan slipped his thumb under Alfred's chin and angled his head up. Bright blue eyes were glossy and wet with tears as Alfred looked up at him. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me that you don't like something."

Alfred sniffled a bit and nodded, watching as Ivan smiled softly yet sadly down at him. Reaching a hand into Ivan's platinum blonde hair, Alfred pulled him down for a kiss, the first actual one they'd had since the beginning of the whole mess. It was soft and sweet, something Alfred missed and was craving immensely at the moment. Pulling back and staring into the other's soft, amethyst eyes, Alfred gave a small laugh. "I guess it was all just one big misunderstanding? We were just trying to please each other. Look what happens whenever we try to be creative." Laughing a little more and wiping at the corner of his eyes, Alfred felt the weight on top of his chest being lifted off as his anxiety and panic began to fade away. He scooted up on the bed a bit so that he was eye level with Ivan. His legs wrapped around the Russian's wide hips and he could feel Ivan slightly hard cock against his thighs. "Want me to take care of that for you?" It was the least he could do after that botched attempt at spicing up their sex lives.

Brushing back some strands from Alfred's forehead, Ivan smiled warmly at the other. "Actually, I was thinking of something else. Something to make up for this whole mess." Ivan placed his hand against Alfred's shoulder and pushed him back a little so that the blonde was now on his back. He caught Alfred's lips in a soft and sensual kiss, licking along the other's mouth and teasing Alfred's own tongue into action. His hand trailed down Alfred's body to his mostly limp cock, loosening the cock ring and sliding it off the other.

The blonde gave a sigh of relief at having the contraption off, his breath fanning across Ivan's lips. "What were you thinking?" Judging by the way Ivan was being so sweet and gentle, Alfred could only assume it was a good thing.

Smirking down at the other, Ivan simply kissed Alfred again before moving down the length of his body. He scooted down to Alfred's thighs and pushed them apart, taking his flaccid cock into his hand. The platinum haired Russian swiped his tongue across the tip of it, giving the head a few teasing licks before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He sucked at the tip only, letting his tongue continually run over the slit. As expected, Ivan felt Alfred buck forward slightly and let out a needy moan. Ivan felt Alfred's cock press further into his mouth with the buck and eagerly welcomed it with a hungry moan. He grabbed the American's hips though to make sure that Alfred wouldn't choke him with his hardening cock.

A tanned hand slid down to Ivan's light locks and ran through the Russian's thick and soft hair. Soft moans resonated from Alfred at the attention to his mostly neglected member. Ivan's mouth was warm and wet, sliding down his aching cock at a slow and sweet pace while teasing it back to life at the same time. After the hellish bout of failed sex from before, Alfred more than welcomed the slow and gentle pace and the way Ivan was being sweet and gentle with him. He'd wanted so badly to touch the man before, to be able to run his hands through Ivan's hair and down his body. He wanted to be close to the other, flush against him instead of tied up and waiting to be toyed with. That was just how Alfred was. He'd trusted Ivan because the other made him feel safe and secure, but their little experiment went against that. Alfred couldn't help that he had security issues, but he was glad that Ivan understood his dilemma.

Pulling off of Alfred's slowly hardening cock, Ivan smiled up at the other. Alfred had a content, pleasurable smile on his face now and his chest was heaving a little bit from the blowjob. His eyes were still slightly wet and glossy, but they were beautiful whenever combined with the blonde's dazzling smile. Sitting up and pulling Alfred up with him, Ivan tugged the other into a slow and passionate kiss. He framed Alfred's face with his hands and slanted his mouth over the other's own, his tongue filling the blonde's mouth and teasingly touching his. Warm hands wrapped around Ivan's neck and nimble fingers slid once again into his hair.

Pulling away from the kiss with a slight laugh, Ivan pointed out. "This is a lot better than what we tried, hm? I like this much better." It was true, too. He wasn't just saying it to humor Alfred or make him feel better about the whole thing. Ivan enjoyed the sweet and slow sex that they usually had. It always left the both of them feeling completely sated and closer than before, if that was possible.

Looking around the bed for the bottle of lube he'd tossed away earlier, Ivan found it and uncapped it to squirt some on his hand. He reached down to his hard member and started slicking it up while Alfred focused his lips on his neck. He could feel the blonde nipping at his scars, but never biting too harshly. Where his teeth would sink down a bit, his tongue would slide over affectionately and soothingly. Ivan let out a breath of approval while he worked his hand on his cock.

Alfred placed one last kiss on the Russian's neck before pulling back to looking the other in the eyes. "You don't have to say that, you know." From what he could tell from earlier, Ivan enjoyed the fast and rough pace immensely. He didn't want the other to lie to himself for his sake. "It's alright if you liked the other better. M-Maybe we can try something similar to it…?" Alfred wasn't too confident about his suggestion, but he felt horrible about botching the whole thing for Ivan.

Pulling the blonde onto his lap and sitting back a bit against the headboard, Ivan brought his hand up and brushed the back of his knuckles along Alfred's cheek. "I'm not lying, I promise. I was only enjoying it because I thought you were too." Which is why it had shocked Ivan so badly whenever Alfred had suddenly demanded that he stop. Ivan would never allow himself to make that mistake again, though. "Besides, I like it like this better for several reasons." He raised Alfred off his lap a bit and grabbed his throbbing member. He pushed the blonde down slowly and felt the tip press against Alfred's entrance. They gasped simultaneously, Alfred from the feeling of being entered and Ivan from the feeling of the other sliding down on him.

Alfred slowly slid down the platinum blonde's cock, feeling his large girth and overall size stretch him out pleasantly. He closed his eyes, letting out a small sound of pleasure as he was filled. Whenever he was fully seated on Ivan's lap again, he looked up at Ivan's violet eyes with his own hazy blue ones. "What makes you say that?"

Wrapping his arms around Alfred and pulling him close, Ivan whispered out sweetly as his lips brushed the golden blonde's. "Well for one, I get to hold you like this." Ivan pressed a chaste kiss to Alfred's lips, feeling the other press forward into his touch. Ivan's pale, cool hands slid down Alfred's warm back, marveling at the texture and temperature of his skin. "You're so warm and soft. I never feel like I'm close enough to you."

Alfred shivered at the feeling of cool hands sliding down his skin. He always loved how cool Ivan's body seemed to be, and Ivan in return loved how warm Alfred's own body was. It was like they were made for each other, in a sense. Alfred wouldn't say that aloud though, feeling that it may be a little too tacky. Then again, Ivan always said tacky things to him. He loved it, though. Pushing himself up a bit on Ivan's member, he allowed the Russian to push him back down and felt a small buck up into him. Alfred gasped, bowing his head and resting it against Ivan's forehead. "Vanya…Vanya, fuck me please." Now that they were outside of a situation where Ivan could possibly hurt Alfred, there was no need for a safeword and Alfred could call the other by his nickname freely. He could feel Ivan's cool and sweet breath on his face from the way the Russian had his head tilted up to look at him. "I want you so bad…"

"I know you do~" Ivan purred sweetly. "Just relax and let me do everything." As if on cue, Ivan felt Alfred's body relax in his hold, the blonde's arms draping around his neck comfortably. His grabbed Alfred's hips in a firm but gentle grip and began maneuvering them up and down so that his cock was sliding in and out of Alfred at a slow and agonizingly pleasurable pace. He heard the other gasp out his name as his sweet spot was continually stroked by Ivan's member.

"I-Ivan…" Alfred breathed out shakily, enjoying the slow and gentle pace. He melted into the platinum blonde's arms and allowed his body to be pushed up slightly and brought back down on Ivan's cock. Alfred began to feel warm and pleasantly feverish against Ivan as sparks of pleasure flew up his spine at the brushes to his prostate. The familiar tingle in his own member from earlier returned with a vengeance, and Alfred could already feel the pressure on his cock growing. Only this time, there wouldn't be something to keep him from cumming whenever he wanted to. "More, I want more~"

Ivan increased the pace to which he raised Alfred's hips and pulled him back down at the blonde's slight begging. He heard the other gasp a little as the tempo picked up a bit and he was slightly jostled against Ivan's form. Ivan continually bucked up into Alfred's hot heat, enjoying the feel of the other sliding up and down on him like fine, hot velvet. "You feel so good~ All warm inside and wet…Krasivaya~" Ivan whispered out the familiar endearment, knowing that Alfred knew the meaning of the word. After all, the American could speak Russian himself, though it wasn't nearly as fluent or spot on as Ivan's.

At the dirty, yet sweet words being whispered into his ear, Alfred felt the coil in his stomach tighten further. "A-Ahh, yes! Vanya…Vanya, oh god…" Alfred started moving a little on his own, despite the fact that Ivan told him to leave everything to him. He rolled his hips on the Russian's cock, feeling it rub against his prostate each time he did. He jerked a little whenever Ivan would buck up into him, but it was purely out of pleasure now. It sent nothing but pure raw pleasure flaring through his body. Alfred sought out the other's lips and caught them in an impatient and urgent kiss. Even then, Ivan kept his pace gentle and smooth, sending wave after wave of back bowing pleasure up Alfred's spine. Alfred pulled away from the kiss with a hungry moan. "More…!"

Hearing the raw desire in Alfred's voice, Ivan nodded and pushed him back down onto the bed. He crawled between the blonde's legs, feeling them wrap around his back as he continued thrusting into the other. After hurting the younger blonde though, Ivan didn't want to be rough with the other. He kept his tempo gentle yet pleasing, focusing purely on pleasing Alfred and nothing else. Alfred's moans sounded beautiful to his ears and he could feel the other writhing slightly against him.

Alfred arched into the bed and moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Ivan and pulling him as close as possible. He wanted to feel every inch of the other, to feel Ivan's cool and large body pressed against his flushed and smaller one. The man knew exactly how to drive him crazy, how to make his eyes flutter shut with his teasing. And Alfred loved it, he loved every second of it. Ivan knew his body like no one else and no one else could make him feel as good as Ivan did. "So….close…" Alfred panted out, feeling the pleasantly agonizing coil in his stomach continue to tighten with each thrust. Ivan wasn't even being rough with him and he was already about to cum. "Just a little more, please…"

Picking up the pace of his thrusts a bit, Ivan pounded into Alfred with a breathless smile. He allowed himself to be hugged against the blonde's body, feeling Alfred's legs tighten around him. Alfred's moans continued to climb higher and higher in volume. His words became a garbled mess as they were swept away in the ocean of pleasure he was lost in at the moment. Ivan loved this part. He loved whenever Alfred was so close and almost there. He was always so loud and vocal, panting and moaning out Ivan's name like a mantra. "Mmm, cum for me dorogoi. I know you want to~"

That was it. Alfred arched, feeling the coil snap and the floodgates open as his body was completely flooded with the pleasure of his orgasm. He moaned loudly, fingers fisting the bed sheets and twisting them as he writhed under Ivan. He moaned out a strangled mess of "oh god" over and over again, shuddering as he felt the pleasure run down to the tips of his toes and back up to his abdomen. His stomach was splattered in his cum, little drips of white contrasting against his tanned skin. Even as he fell back onto the bed, he continued to writhe a little, twitching with the force of his orgasm and his pent up sexual frustrations. He could still feel Ivan pushing into him, causing his insides to continue tingling pleasantly as the other hurried to finish alongside Alfred. Alfred heard the Russian give a strained moan before he felt something warm fill him up.

Ivan emptied himself inside of Alfred before collapsing on top of the other. He felt slightly trembling hands wrap around him and hug him close. One of them stroked through his now sweaty hair while the other rubbed soothing and pleasant circles on his back. He could feel Alfred occasionally twitch under him, still sensitive from his orgasm with his nerves on fire. He loved that he was the only one who could make Alfred writhe so exquisitely. He settled against Alfred's body, enjoying how his heated and sweaty form warmed his cool skin. Ivan felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute, ready to curl up with Alfred and fall asleep at any time. "How was that?" Ivan asked slowly, his accent thickening with his post-orgasmic state. He smiled up lazily at the other, waiting for a response.

Alfred felt warm and sated, his entire body slowly relaxing into the plush comforter of the bed. He knew they should get under the covers before they went to sleep, but it felt so good to be hugged up to Ivan like this. He was too tired to even peel back the comforter and get underneath it. "Amazing, wonderful…it felt so good…god, I can barely even talk…" Alfred laughed a little, feeling airy and light. Ivan always managed to give him the best orgasms. It didn't matter if it was foreplay or sex, the other always got him off better than anyone else or Alfred could ever do. "Tired…" Alfred mumbled around and tried to turn on his side.

Ivan rolled off of him and pulled Alfred close to him, letting the other wrap his limbs around his body. "I am too." The Russian whispered out, feeling his eyes trying to shut of their own accord. After the hellishly botched experiment earlier, Ivan was more than happy to end the night on such a good note. "Goodnight Fredka. I love you~" He mumbled out tiredly, and curled up with the blonde in his arms.

"Mm, goodnight big guy. Love you too."


End file.
